The Things I Do
by Orihara Kanra
Summary: Ivan Braginski really wished he hadn't decided to watch Scooby Doo at three AM in the morning with his girlfriend Amelia F. Jones. Especially on a Sunday. RusxFem!Ame, Fluffy, established relationship. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I'd rather have those than favorites—but I certainly enjoy both! So you should, like, do both. Seriously. Just do it. **_**Both.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own the plot. So, like, don't take it. Seriously.**

**Also, thank you to my dear friend who helped me write this. I'd have been stuck to my own devices without her telling me what she thought and things I needed to fix, so thank you very much!**

Ivan Braginski could easily refer to himself as an early-riser. Having been born in Moscow, Russia twenty-two years ago, he had learned at an early age that it was better to get things done early and watch in amusement as everyone around him scrambled to finish their daily tasks. But to be woken up at three AM on a cold Sunday morning by his girlfriend's musical laughter coming from the living room of their decently sized apartment was more of a time that Ivan would say was "late" rather than "early".

Again her laughter rang in his ears, causing him to sigh and leave the warmth of his bed. Ivan could at least _attempt_ to persuade his girlfriend to come to bed with him, right? It wasn't as if he had anything to lose. Well, nothing but his patience, anyway.

Making his way to the living room, grumbling something incoherent to even his own ears, the Russian felt himself stop right in his tracks when he saw the ever "heroic" Amelia F. Jones wrapped up in several blankets watching some old cartoon from the seventies. One character was holding a talking dog in his arms while both shook in overdramatic fear, causing the American to laugh again. Her short golden hair stuck up in all directions and her glasses looked as if they had just been hastily pushed up a few seconds ago and were starting to slide down her nose once again. Her skin was pale from not going outside as much, and Ivan could see the light freckles dusting across her cheeks that were usually hidden by her tan.

"Ivan?" Amelia finally took notice of her tall boyfriend standing in the doorway and grinned happily, shifting her blankets in a way that revealed the superman logo printed onto her large t-shirt. "What's up?"

"Подсолнечник, it's very late, da? Why are you still awake?" The gruff sleepiness had yet to leave his tired voice, but the affection was still there. He scratched the back of his head and yawned, ruffling his already messy ash blonde hair even more. Ivan shivered almost unnoticeably from the cold, rubbing his arms with his hands to stay somewhat warm.

"Oh! I'm just watching some old cartoons, is all. I haven't had a lot of time to relax lately, and since I don't have any classes tomorrow, I thought I'd sit back and watch some _Scooby doo_ re-runs." Her sunny smile continued to exist on her face, and Ivan couldn't keep himself from smiling as well. A large yawn escaped her lips and she continued, "D'you wanna join me?"

"While tempting, it is still very late. Why do you not just watch them tomorrow?" Ivan walked to the couch and sat down next to Amelia anyway, who immediately shifted her blankets around him and snuggled up to the large man.

Amelia yawned again, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around the Russian's waist, before replying, "Because I want to spend tomorrow with you! And I can't do that if I'm watching cartoons all day!"

Ivan smiled again. "You can't do that if you're sleeping all day as well, da?"

"Ah, well, yeah, I guess," she stuttered, a bright blush covering her face as she searched her mind for something to say, "But I really want to watch these!"

Amelia looked up to her boyfriend with watery eyes and a pout, ready to burst into crocodile tears if necessary. Ivan knew it was useless to try to ignore it, as he fell for it every time, and this was no exception.

With another sigh on his part, he consented with a small nod before being pulled into a tight hug by his small American girlfriend.

"Awesome! Now, let me explain what's happening…"

-Omake-

"Braginski! Wake up!"

Ivan jumped with a start, almost knocking over the chair he was sitting in and falling off. Loud laughter assaulted his sore ears while he tried to gather his wits about him.

"Is there any reason you decided sleeping was more important than listening in my class?" the professor asked rhetorically, crossing his arms and standing in front of the large Russian man in a defiant stance.

"Oh, well, I…" Ivan continued rambling for a few seconds before finally saying, "I was… tired?"

"Braginski! You might as well just leave if you're going to sleep in my class!"

After some more arguing on Ivan's end, he finally convinced the professor to let him stay. The man walked away and continued to teach, but Ivan couldn't make himself listen. All he could think of was that stupid talking dog.

'_Fuck!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Nightingale's Lullaby

Warnings: Twisted dream sequence, minor character death (like _really _minor, they don't really die, it's just a dream), Copious amounts of Russian without any translations, some genderbending

-.-

Amelia was not a very happy camper. The clock next to her and Ivan's bed shown the numbers _3:27 AM_, bright enough to appear to even her bleary eyes, to tell her that she'd been awake for well over an hour, shifting irritably just about every five minutes. Unbeknownst to her, her boyfriend, Ivan, was awake as well, and had been for almost half an hour. He wasn't extremely happy either.

"Ugh," Amelia groaned quietly, turning around noisily only to stifle a gasp as she met Ivan's annoyed yet hazy violet eyes. His light ash blonde hair was ruffled messily, some parts sticking to his face until he blew it out of his eyes with a small huff. He had slight bags underneath his gemstone eyes, making the American feel somewhat guilty for keeping him awake.

"Подсолнечник, why are you awake so late? Even the stars have fallen asleep," Ivan said softly, fatigue making his soft baritone sound heavy and thick as he motioned toward the window with a slight shrug of his shoulders. The night seemed to almost be pitch black.

Amelia flushed a bright red at being caught, stuttering, "I-uh, I had a b-bad dream and I couldn't f-fall back asleep so…"

She continued rambling in a loud whisper for a few more moments, mentioning something obscure about monsters and ghosts before Ivan cut her off with a small chuckle, "That is all? You had a bad dream? Why did you not wake me up? It would have been easier than to just wake me with your loud turning."

"H-Hey! I don't turn that loudly…"

The Russian gave her a flat look, "Yes, милая, you do. The bed creaks every time you move." Ivan shifted and lifted a hand to pat Amelia's hair softly, then resting it on her hip. "Go to sleep, возлюбленная. I am here."

"B-But…"

"Sleep," he said firmly, pulling her small body closer to his own. "You are safe."

Amelia sighed softly, closing her bright blue eyes and trying to relax. Yet, on the edge of her thoughts, it was still there…

_Ivan, dangling from the ceiling with a noose around his neck and a broken chair lying on the floor, kicked from underneath his feet. _

"_Amelia…" He croaked, his hands straining to get free from the rope that tied them, crying out loudly when a shadowy figure pulled the rope around his throat tighter, "Why are you…?"_

"_S-Stop!" The American screamed, yet no one could hear her—no one, except for the figure killing her loving boyfriend. "Stop, please!"_

"_Why should I?" The figure spoke, a deranged smile taking over its featureless face and causing Amelia to jump back in shock. Its voice, it sounded just like…_

"_Yours? Yes, Amelia, I am you. The you you could never be, the you that is better than you could ever be." The smile on the figure—no, _creature_'s face grew, the rest of its features appearing to match its terrified counterpart. _

"_N-No! You're nothing like me! You can't be me!"_

"_You are right. Of course I can't be you, Amelia. There is only room for one of us in this universe. The only explanation for this is that you are me, yes?" Ivan continued to struggle before falling limp in the background, causing Amelia to cry out. _

"_No! _Ivan_!"_

_The other Amelia laughed, the sound coming out sardonic and artificial instead of what it would actually sound like had the real Amelia done it. "And to think, this is all. Your. Fault."_

"_No!"_

"Amelia!"

The American screamed, the sound coming out more like a choked sob than anything else. Ivan held her in his arms, cradling her in his lap as he pulled them both upright.

"Amelia, are you all right?" Panic surged through her boyfriend, speaking more through his amethyst colored eyes than his mouth. "Дорогая, ты в порядке?"

Tears leaked from her eyes and sobs escaped from her throat, but she couldn't do anything else. Amelia burrowed her head into his chest, desperately listening to the Russian's heartbeat, trying to tell herself that he _was_ alive, that she hadn't killed him, that he didn't absolutely _hate _her—

"Любовь, I would _never_ hate you. Why would I do that?"

Had she said that last part out loud?

"I-The dream, you… you _died_ and it was me, but not, and," Amelia practically blubbered, stopping when Ivan pulled her closer into a tight embrace and clutched her smaller form to his.

"Shh… It is okay…" he whispered softly, rocking back and forth, petting her messy hair gently. He pressed a kiss to her forehead to calm her down, but he could still feel her tears soaking into his night shirt, her sobs racking her shoulders and trembling against his body. Ivan started to panic, she wasn't calming down. What could he do?

A thought occurred to him, and Ivan wasted no time in following it. He had no other idea, so it was worth a chance.

"If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky," he sang softly, his voice slightly rusty from disuse. "You can hide underneath me, and come out at night…"

Amelia sniffed loudly, tears still streaming down her cheeks but without the sobs. "When I turn jet black, and you show off your light, I live to let you shine. I live to let you shine…"

Ivan continued to sing quietly, still rocking Amelia in his arms and petting her hair. She calmed down after a few more verses, sniffling and pressing her head into Ivan's chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you," she mumbled tiredly, snuggling up to him as he laid her back down on the bed and then settled beside her.

"I love you, too," Ivan whispered back, resting his arms around her figure and holding her close. "Go to sleep. I am here."

As her breathing evened out, the Russian continued, "And I will be, forever."

-.-

Yay, it's finished! I tried to make this super fluffy at the end, 'cause it got all crazy there for a little while.

The song is Boats and Birds, it's really cute. Can't remember who it's sung by at the current moment, but I'm sure it can't be that hard to figure out.

Please review! Any and all criticism is appreciated!


End file.
